Dark Forces: Jedi Knight
* Rise of the Emprie era * New Republic era |tidslinje=* 5 ABY * 1 BBY * 1000 BBY |serie=''Dark Forces'' |före=''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' |följs=Buyer's Market'' }} ' ''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight '' ' är en novell skriven av William C. Dietz, och den tredje och sista delen i Dark Forces. Den gavs ut den 14 oktober 1988 av Dark Horses Comics och Boulevard, och både den inbundna och storpocket versionen, innehöll tjugofem illustrationer av Dave Dorman. Utgåvor * ISBN 1569711577; 14 oktober 1998, Dark Horse Comics, inbunden bok, 126 sidor. * ISBN 0399144528; 14 oktober 1998, Boulevard, inbunden bok, 126 sidor. * ISBN 1565112768; 14 oktober 1998, HighBridge Audio, två ljudkassetter (2 timmar). * ISBN 1569714339; 20 oktober 1999, Dark Horse Comics, storpocket, 128 sidor. * ISBN 0425170519; 20 oktober 1999, Boulevard, storpocket, 128 sidor Texten på baksidan Inbunden version Baksidan Kyle Katarn, Rebel agent and novice Jedi, has just returned from his covert operation to find the location of the Valley of the Jedi. But he knows that the evil Jerec, a dark Jedi with designs on the Empire's throne, knows where the Valley is too. Upon returning to the Alliance, and with the support of Luke Skywalker himself, Kyle offers to find the Valley and stop the oncoming Imperial invasion - and, at last, fulfill his destiney as a Jedi. Based on the popular Star Wars: DARK FORCES and Star Wars: JEDI KNIGHT interactive games, Jedi Knight is part three of a trilogy written by acclaimed author William C. Dietz (Steelheart) and illustrated by award-winning Star Wars cover artist Dave Dorman. Insidefliken The dark Jedi Jerec continues his search for the legendary Valley of the Jedi and sends his Imperial minions to invade the remote planet on which it is hidden. Bu tthe Valley's location is also known to Kyle Katarn, who has returned with Jan Ors and Luke Skywalker from their secret mission. Kyle proposes that he and Jan sneak onto the planet and stop the Empire themselves, which leads to his most dangerous - and important - misson yet. This brand-new adventure trilogy provides background to, and incorporates elements of, the LucasArts DARK FORCES and JEDI KNIGHT interactive games. Jedi Knight completes the trilogy begun in Soldier for the Empire and continued in Rebel Agent Baksidan på storpocketversionen Now available in trade paperback, this graphic-story album - a prose novella with twenty-five full-page painted illustrations - concludes the sweeping trilogy based on characters and events introduced in the popular Dark Forces interactive games. Jedi Knight chronicles the adventures of Rebel agent Kyle Katarn as he seeks to prvent the legendary Valley of the Jedi from falling into the hands of the Empire's Jerec, a dark Jedi who plans to harness the unbeliveable power of the Valley for his own ends. ''Kyle Katarn, Rebel Agent and novice Jedi, has discovered the location of the legendary Valley of the Jedi. But Jerec, a dark Jedi seeking to dethrone the Emperor, orders an Imperial invasion against the world where the Valley is hidden. With the support of Luke Skywalker, Kyle volunteeers to sneak onto the planet and stop the Empire before they can find the Valley in his most dangerous - and important - mission yet. A mission that presents the opportunity, at long last, for Kyle to fulfill his destiny as a Jedi. Synopsis Framträdande Bakom kulisserna Omslagsgalleri Bibliografi Noter och Referenser Externa länkar